After Wrong Comes Right
by lauren diane
Summary: AU. . .When a broken-hearted Whip left town, so did Bridget. One year later they meet again. I’m correcting Bell’s mistake of dumping Rick before exploring his incredible chemistry with Jennifer.
1. Default Chapter

After Wrong Comes Right  
  
By: ~*~lauren diane~*~  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with the show or the actors.  
  
Summary: AU. . .When a broken-hearted Whip left town, so did Bridget. One year later they meet again. I'm correcting Bell's mistake of dumping Rick before exploring his incredible chemistry with Jennifer. Now this takes place in Paris, but since I know very little French, we're going to ignore the fact that all of the people are speaking English.  
  
Author's Note: I don't watch B&B anymore (I only watched the stuff with Whip.) but this is the couple I was hoping for. Hope you enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
Bridget picked up the half full plates and gently placed them in the container she brought with her from the back. This was her first day at her new job. She was working at a small diner in Paris; her sixth job in the past year. Ever since leaving home she'd been traveling around, trying to find a place to settle down. So far, there was no sign that France was her place.  
  
"Bridget? Bridget Forrester waitressing in Paris. I guess this is my lucky day." She turned around to face the familiar voice.  
  
"Whip?" The excitement that took over her body at the sight of a familiar face suddenly drained when she realized he was part of the reason she left her life. "Let me guess? You didn't get enough laughs over the worst experience in my life, so you're back for more?" Whip claimed to be her friend, but he lied to her. He was just as bad as her mother and Deacon.  
  
"Now, is that any way to talk to your ex-stepfather?" Whip offered her a warm smile that she couldn't help but return.  
  
"I guess my mother hurt you pretty bad, too, huh?" Sure, their marriage was to hide the fact that Brooke was pregnant with Deacon's baby, but Bridget could tell that Whip loved her mother.  
  
"Well, in her defense, she made it abundantly clear I was never going to have her heart." A slight look of sadness was quickly replaced with another grin. "So what brings you to this happening place? Why aren't you with your family?"  
  
"I left shortly after you, actually. You know, my mother and Deacon are raising Hope together? I think they're married now." She talks to her father every once in a while, but she hadn't been in contact since the oh- so-joyous date that marked the beginning of the disturbed little family her ex-husband and mother were starting.  
  
"Yeah, I heard. What do you think of that?" He asked, concerned.  
  
"It's my mother and my ex-husband and the child they are raising was conceived during the time I was married to Deke. What do you think I think?"  
  
"I guess that was a stupid question." Bridget agreed. "Well, hey, can you take a break? We can catch up."  
  
"I can't. As you can see. . ." She scanned the room with her eyes. "we're swamped."  
  
"Okay, maybe some other time." Whip started to walk to a table.  
  
"You know what?" Bridget stopped him. "I can give you the number of where I'm staying and we could go out sometime. . .to catch up?"  
  
Whip smiled. "That sounds great."  
  
TBC 


	2. After Wrong Comes Right p2

After Wrong Comes Right  
  
By: ~*~lauren diane~*~  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with the show or the actors.  
  
Summary: AU. . .When a broken-hearted Whip left town, so did Bridget. One year later they meet again. I'm correcting Bell's mistake of dumping Rick before exploring his incredible chemistry with Jennifer. Now this takes place in Paris, but since I know very little French, we're going to ignore the fact that all of the people are speaking English.  
  
Author's Note: I don't watch B&B anymore (I only watched the stuff with Whip.) but this is the couple I was hoping for. Hope you enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay, Chicago. . .New York City. . .Des Moines, Iowa. . ." Whip gave a small laugh while listing the places Bridget has lived in the past year.  
  
"Palm Beach and Somerville, South Carolina." Bridget finished the list with him. Whip had brought her to a charming, little restaurant by his work. She completely forgot about the Forrester branch in Paris.  
  
"So, why so many places?"  
  
"My mother kept finding me." No matter where she was or how far she went, Brooke found her.  
  
"She really does love you, Bridget." There he goes again, trying to protect poor Brooke. . .God, don't men have any sense? Her mother used and disposed of him.  
  
"And that's why she married Deacon?" Bridget was starting to except the fact that her mother slept with her husband the first time. She thought they were getting a divorce. Mistakes happen. But getting married wasn't a mistake. She really went through with a wedding she knew was going to tear Bridget apart. Brooke never loved her.  
  
Whip smiled down at his plate for a second before responding. "The Brooke I knew would never have done that. I don't know what happened to her."  
  
"Nothing happened to her, Whip. This is her. I've known her a little longer than you have. I just believed she had changed. I could see you really loved her, and I wanted her to love you, too. You would have made a great little family."  
  
"Can I get you anything else?" The waiter took the empty plates before waiting for a response to his question.  
  
"No, I'm good. Bridget?"  
  
"That's all for me, too." It was quiet for a while after the waiter left. "So, what has the past year been like for you? Any models?" Whip's reputation for having many affairs with gorgeous models preceded him.  
  
He looked down at his plate again before speaking. "Only the one in front of me." He looked up, a shy grin taking hold of his face.  
  
Bridget laughed. "Not much modeling these days. But, hey, I wouldn't even have that on my resume if it weren't for you."  
  
"Well, you're beautiful, Bridget. You deserve to be in the spotlight. Not waitressing in Paris."  
  
"You've always been so good to me. . .so kind, and you never had to be. Thank you."  
  
Whip smiled at Bridget causing her face to feel a little hot. There was something different about him. Before he was just her mother's husband. Now he's just a man she used to know and wants to know again. . .maybe better this time around.  
  
TBC 


End file.
